


First Snow

by SupaKawaiiDesu



Series: Ereri Advent Calendar [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Levi appreciating Eren, Levi's POV, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Pining, Pining Levi, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupaKawaiiDesu/pseuds/SupaKawaiiDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took his hand into my own, making him glance at me with a wide and happy smile. Since we were taking a walk for twenty minutes already, his cheeks were reddened from the cold, but his beautiful honey-colored eyes spread a warmth that everything else was powerless against.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Or: Levi and Eren go on a walk. Tooth-rotting Fluff ensues.</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, this was the first one shot I wrote for the series, also the one because of which I had the idea of an ereri advent calendar. It's my personal favorite :3 I hope you'll love it as much as I do~  
> I know I said I'll uploud the shy!Eren during sex on the 10th, but today I couldn't write smut for the life of me ^^" But I promise it's gonna be online tomorrow ;D

Levi’s PoV

Another shudder ran through me as a particularly cold gust of wind blew past us. Sniffling, I hunched my shoulders and buried the lower half of my face into the soft, warm scarf Eren had knitted me for my last birthday exactly one year ago. 

Smiling at the memory, I took his hand into my own, making him glance at me with a wide and happy smile. Since we were taking a walk for twenty minutes already, his cheeks were reddened from the cold, but his beautiful honey-colored eyes spread a warmth that everything else was powerless against. Even I couldn’t resist his puppy eyes when he decided to pull that on me, because he knew damn well how smitten I was. 

We stopped at a familiar bridge to admire the beautiful view. It was more like a stream instead of a river, and its side was frozen, coated with many little ice crystals while the water in the middle was still moving. The ground near us was frozen, too, and scrunched with every single step. It hadn’t snowed the past days, although the air was could enough. Eren had pouted every time the weather forecast admitted there wasn’t going to be any snow, and since I just couldn’t watch my boyfriend sulk, I had made hot chocolate for him to make up for the not-so-wintry weather. We even baked cookies after Eren had phoned with his mother and had gotten an old recipe which she had used as he was still a little kid. The overly cute smile of my precious cinnamon roll after we tasted the first sweets not ten minutes after they came out the oven was definitely worth the effort.

“Levi, look!”

I blinked as the hopeful words reached my ears, and followed Eren’s look into the midnight black sky with my eyes. I started to wonder what he meant until he squeezed my hand lightly and I began to see hundreds of white dots against the dark. After following one of the snowflakes with my eyes until it landed softly on Eren’s chocolate brown hair, I squeezed back, entirely content just with watching him enjoying the first snow since winter had started. His mesmerizing eyes shimmered with delight as a particularly large snowflake landed in one outstretched fingertip of his and slowly began to melt because of his body heat. He let his hand sink by his side again, simply watching the snow fall until we were embraced by thousand of white ice crystals.

“Beautiful”, I murmured, and he hummed softly in response.

With a sweet smile upon his lips, he finally turned around to me and cupped my cheek with the hand he wasn’t holding mine with, and I leaned into the touch, not able to _not_ smile back; he was just too adorable to be real.

“I had ordered snow for you, since you wanted some for Christmas”, I murmured and watched with my heart fluttering in my chest as his lovely smile widened. “Merry Christmas, my favorite little brat. I love you.”

He leaned forwards, his breath ghosting over my lips while his beautiful eyes were focused on mine. “Merry Christmas, Levi. ” He then kissed me softly and I kissed him back, his last said words still echoing through my mind.

"I love you too. Forever and ever."


End file.
